Maria(Fortress of the Elder God)
Maria is a high class hooker who used to work in a popular saloon in Shoala the biggest city in the whole southern Frontier. She is part of the Skybus Group who crash lands in The "Playground" area. She makes her appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Described as a young woman draped in a metallic stole walked over to the window, hair as golden as the fibers swaying as she did so. Embroidered in her stole was her name Maria. Personality Like her profession demands her most striking feature is her out going personality and ability to catch the attention and eyes of everyone around her. She is a very kind caring woman who puts herself at risk many times in search of medical supplies and ends up nursing the injured in the group the most. Biography She like the rest of the skybus group may have been influenced with out her knowledge to ride the skybus from an unnamed airport in the Eastern Frontier to the Capital whose flight ran directly over the The "Playground". When the vehicle crashes after an unknown occurrence causing the pilot to die, she like the rest recount having a feeling of an intense terror envelope her. She along with the others decide to take up company with D when he arrives on his way to hunter the Elder God. Upon reaching the Living Fortress she is first out of the group to search for medical supplies when the suckling and others in the group are injured. She becomes the nurse maid in the group taking care of the injured. She is nearly attacked and killed by the first unnamed assassin of the Sacred Ancestor's Army but D shows up saving her from certain destruction. The assassin sought to kill her and take her place shape shifting into her form and kill the group from with in or some other strategy. Weizmann at one point propositions her for some sexual comfort despite what is happening. At first she said it was out of the question but after some negotiation the pair may have come to relations. The man later on relents to possibly having been cheated out of the money he gave the woman, which she denies naturally. She is nearly killed many times through out the trip but in the end survives having been teleported to a bus station along with the other survivors. Out of the group she seems to be the only to survive the events that transpired, if what ever deal she may or may not have made helped in this is unclear. Powers and Abilities Seemingly none, its not made clear that she made any deal with the Elder for power. Though it is confirmed the elder did speak inside her mind many times through out the story. She may have remained only an average human. Equipment Golden Pendant- Originally a gift to the object of his affection, it becomes a keepsake for the same girl who is now a woman after some years apart. She being Maria. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Hooker